


You cannot love an orc

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, hobbit - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M, Slash, there is a happy end, thorin/azog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is condemned to death for loving Azog.  (Also has a video attached at the end)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You cannot love an orc

It was night and the moon shined through the bars of the dwarf’s prison.  The condemned prince of the Durin line sat in the shadows contemplating his life.  By tomorrow night he would be executed for his treason.

There was a boom that echoed in his cell and the prince walked towards the window, high up on the stone wall.  A light shined through and a sparkle flickered in the darkness followed by the loud sound.  There were fireworks, a celebration of summer perhaps.  The Durin stared longingly at the vibrant lights not bound by bars and shackles. 

As they faded against the moon, Thorin was mesmerized and lost in memory at the sight.  It was the same moon he met the orc that his heart would never abandon.  Only in the dead of night did they meet one time after another.  It started out as sexual lust and forbidden intrigue to sleep with the enemy. 

Both races growling at each other in hopes to dominate the other.  Cursing through smiles and deep groans as they carried on through the night.  Dripping with sweat and resting naked afterword with the air cooling their bodies. 

Morning came and they always departed back to their lives.  Keeping their encounters a secret.  However it would not stay that way forever.  The day came that ripped their hearts apart. 

It began as any other day.  A meeting with the Elvenking, boring as usual.  The dwarf prince hardly paid attention as thoughts of the orc played in his head.  He needed to see the orc that night.  When the sun set he cloaked himself and snuck out of the kingdom, down the streets of Dale and into the wild. 

Azog was there waiting as usual.  A playful glint in his eyes.

“You’ve returned.”

“I have.”

The orc circled the dwarf with a mischievous smile.

“Why is that?”

Thorin smiled and shook his head at the orc.

“Because I love you.”

Azog chuckled and the dwarf laid down, presenting himself.  The orc followed, removing the dwarf’s trousers.  Thorin smiled and groaned as the orc thrust into him.  The woods filled with his sounds for all the animals to hear.  However there was a creature lurking close by that was not an animal.  Invisible to the every eye except for one. 

It was the hobbit, Bilbo, an old friend of the dwarven kingdom.  He knew the prince well but tonight he had been running from a pack of hungry wargs.  With his special ring on his finger he escaped, though strange noises preyed on his curiosity.

Bilbo snuck through the woods until he saw what his eyes could not believe.  At first he thought the dwarf prince was being attacked but the begging pleas for more, shook his thoughts.  He hid behind a tree in disbelief.  Only the sounds of the moaning pair wrapped around the tree into his hobbit ears.

Bilbo shook his head. 

_It couldn’t be?  How could he sleep with an orc?_

The rutting died down with heavy panting.  An exchange of caring words followed soon after.

“Who do you love my pet?”

A chuckle from behind the tree.

“It could not be you.”

Another chuckle, deeper this time.  More sounds of rutting grew along with the prince’s groans.

“Azog, I love you.”

“I knew you couldn’t lie for long.”

“Then tell me a lie.”

“I hate you.”

More chuckles followed and the loving exchanges of words continued.  That was enough.  Bilbo knew the truth now.  But what can he do?  The prince was captivated in a disgusting attraction. 

_He can be fixed…  I am sure of it…_

The hobbit fled and the pair turned to the noise of crackling leaves. 

“Someone’s here.’

“Lûl!  Find them!”

The white warg that always stayed nearby took off in search.  The exposed pair dressed and Thorin took to leave but the orc kept him.  The Durin smiled as the orc embraced him with affectionate touches.  The dwarf stayed with the orc the rest of the night and the warg returned later with no captive.

“It is alright Lûl, I’m sure it was nothing.”

The warg pouted as the dwarf consoled her.  Azog held the Durin protectively, glaring into the distance.  When Thorin returned to the city, crowds gathered around him and pushed him into the center. 

“What’s the meaning of this!”

“You are a traitor!”

“You have slept with an orc!”

Thorin starred in horror as the mayor of the city stood out amongst the crowd.

“King Thror has demanded your capture and sentenced you to death for your treason!”

“What!”

Two armored guards grabbed the dwarf’s arms and he starred on in horror.  They dragged him into a prison that was not even made by the dwarves.  His family never came to him, they cast him out as soon as they heard. 

“How did they find out…”

Thorin banged his head against the wall, hollering his pain. 

“Thorin is it true?”

“Balin?”

The dwarf’s eldest friend stood at the bars with sadness on his face.

“Yes Balin…”

“Thorin why!  He’s an orc!  They do not love!”

“This one does Balin.”

“If you denounce your ties to the orc I might be able to save you.”

“No Balin, I love him.”

“Thorin this is nonsense!”

“Leave Balin…”

“I do not want to see you killed.”

“Then free me and let me escape.”

“I can’t…”

“Then leave.”

The red robed dwarf turned sadly and began to walk away.  Thorin immediately ran to the bars and called him back.

“Balin!  Send him a letter, please!”

The dwarf turned and shook his head, boggled by the prince’s obsession with the orc.

“No Thorin!  This has to stop!”

“Please Balin, he must know…”

“I will not!  You have one day left to get rid of these misplaced feelings.  There is still a chance for you to live!”

“Balin…”

The dwarf shook his head and left.  Thorin collapsed on the floor, burying his head into his hands and tears flowing from his eyes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky started to dim and Balin returned.

“Have you changed your mind?”

“I will not abandon my love for him Balin.  I choose death.”

Balin let out a sorrowful sigh and the door was unlocked.  Thorin stepped out with his friends staring at him with sorrow and betrayal on their faces.  The Durin looked away from them and they took him to the cliff where his sentence was to be carried out. 

Thorin gazed at the sun setting behind the Misty Mountains.  His friends and executioner stood behind him.  Balin looked on, breathing heavily and hissing.

“Give it up Thorin!”

“Balin please, I can’t.”

Balin breathed deeply, swallowing a sob.

“Then that’s it then.”

The hobbit looked frantically around the group.  This wasn’t what he meant to achieve.  He wanted to help the dwarf, not kill him.

“Wait, please.  He doesn’t have to die!”

Bilbo frantically pleaded to the other dwarves.

“He doesn’t have to die for some orc!  We can help him!”

“Enough Bilbo!”

Balin cried out.  The light disappeared and the night came.

“Thorin, it’s time.”

The prince took a deep breath and slowly stepped towards the ledge.  He would not abandon his love, but that did not rid his fear of death.  His breathing quickened as he looked out to his death.  It was time to die.  Thorin took in a stuttering breath and swallowed a sob thinking about the orc he was leaving behind. 

He looked into the distance and Azog was there, sitting on his warg with a pack of orcs.  Horror filled his blue eyes as he starred at his beloved dwarf.  He didn’t know why Thorin disappeared but came looking and found him on a cliff.  Thorin choked out a sob.

“Azog…”

From behind Nori set the flames that burst into an explosion behind the prince.  Azog screamed as Thorin’s body was blown off the cliff. 

“NO!”

Azog ran with his pack of wargs towards the mountain.  The company of dwarves and the hobbit saw the pack coming and rushed down to prepare for battle.  The orcs fought the dwarves and Azog pushed his way towards Thorin’s dead body.  The hobbit burst out in front of the dwarf with a glowing sword in hand. 

“You will not have him!  He is dead because of you!”

Tears streamed from the orcs face and he cried out in sadness.  Thorin’s lifeless face, burnt and bleed before his eyes.  Bilbo stepped in front of his vision again and Azog growled, anger building in his blood.  He charged the hobbit with his warg and tossed Bilbo aside. 

Azog turned to his dead love and the warg picked up the dwarf’s body carefully.  Bilbo hissed and grunted from the ground.

“He does not belong to you!”

The orc ignored the injured hobbit and ran off with his orcs still fighting.  They joined him later, finding their leader in Dol Guldor.  The dwarf’s body laid on the ground and the orc was praying to the necromancer.  They watched as the darkness engulfed the orc and the dwarf.  When it diminished Azog knelt down and waited, searching for any hope on the dwarf’s face.

Slowly Thorin’s eyes opened.  Azog sighed and cried out in relief.  He sat the dwarf up carefully.  Thorin was dazed and confused but he remembered who he loved.  The orc stroked his hair and the dwarf warmed from the touch.

“Welcome back.”

Thorin smiled weakly and rested in the orcs arms.

“I’m back…”

\---End----

Video Link

[Thorin/Azog music video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LmHoL1yS6Ok)


End file.
